The Demons Within
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Esse sou eu. Dean Winchester, o insano.


**The Demons Within**

"_I'm standing on the edge of some crazy cliff. What I have to do, I have to catch everybody if they start to go over the cliff— I mean if they're running and they don't look where they're going I have to come out from somewhere and catch them. That's all I'd do all day. I'd just be the catcher in the rye and all. I know it's crazy, but that's the only thing I'd really like to be. I know it's crazy." _

**J. D. Salinger, **_**The Catcher in the Rye**_

A partir de que momento é possível de fato dizer que uma pessoa atingiu o estágio da insanidade? Ao primeiro sinal de alucinações? Conversar com gente morta, ouvir vozes que te mandam fazer coisas variadas? É preciso acordar completamente nu no meio de um campo de flores, sem lembrar como foi parar ali? Talvez, até mesmo, ver duendes e acreditar fielmente que vampiros e lobisomens existem?

Enquanto dirijo meu carro por essa estrada deserta, ouvindo Sam respirar suavemente em seu sono no banco de trás, só consigo pensar que, com o meu tipo de trabalho, todas essas coisas se aplicam a mim de alguma forma.

Sabe como as pessoas sempre se metem em encrencas? Fazem rituais demoníacos, andam sozinhas à noite em ruas desertas, ignoram todos os seus alarmes naturais e sempre, sempre vão atrás do barulho estranho com algum instrumento pontiagudo ou pesado. A minha função é fazer com que o menor número de cadáveres possível resulte dessas idiotices. Meu irmão Sam e eu somos... Guardiões, de certa forma. Como oficiais da lei, exceto que mandamos os nossos suspeitos para o inferno, ao invés da prisão, e constantemente precisamos _quebrar _as leis para conseguir fazer o nosso trabalho.

Já vi algumas coisas que fariam qualquer psiquiatra se internar no manicômio mais próximo. Mas nunca parei e pensei "Dean Winchester, você é oficialmente insano." Talvez eu pudesse ter evitado muita dor de cabeça se tivesse admitido antes.

Pensando bem, talvez não.

Pode parecer clichê, mas não há nada mais verdadeiro do que o ditado "Você não sabe como algo realmente é até que viva a experiência." Eu usava a palavra "louco" livremente, até que fui ao inferno e voltei. Literalmente. E deixe-me dizer... Não se fica muito mais insano do que isso, acredite.

Heh. Se tem uma lição que eu posso tirar da minha vida, essa seria: "Não faça inimigos que podem se vingar depois da sua morte. E se isso for inevitável... Bem, não morra. Porque eles estarão esperando por você." Nada nesse mundo, nem a fé ou o ceticismo, é capaz de te preparar para o verdadeiro significado de inferno. As coisas que eu vi e fiz... Eu ainda posso escutar os gritos agonizantes e sentir o terror e o ódio que me cercavam. Quase posso sentir a dor excruciante que dominava o meu tempo. Esse tipo de insanidade, eu não desejo a ninguém.

Bem, com exceção de um demônio ou outro... Eu poderia começar com Azazel, que condenou meu irmão ao contaminá-lo com seu próprio sangue. E Lillith, a responsável pelos quarenta anos que eu passei no inferno.

Nenhum ser humano devia viver com as memórias que eu tenho. A dor e a culpa são capazes de corroer a alma e a força de vontade de qualquer um. Perde-se a razão e a noção de realidade. Fica difícil ignorar as vozes que condenam e dizem que se devia ter sido mais forte... A insanidade furtivamente dissolve qualquer pensamento sensato, lentamente, até que não haja mais volta.

É como caminhar na beira de um precipício com uma venda sobre seus olhos durante muito tempo, ouvindo as pedras que caem no abismo, mas nunca atingem o fundo... Até que um dia, com um passo em falso, você cai na eterna escuridão que esteve ali, no limite da realidade, o tempo inteiro.

Não tenho ilusões de me recuperar, ainda que Sam acredite nisso. Não se pode simplesmente ressuscitar a sanidade de alguém, mesmo que se restaure o corpo. Pelo menos posso dizer com segurança que não sou um zumbi, mas qualquer outra coisa está além da minha capacidade. Não sou o mesmo e nunca serei. As memórias se perdem lentamente, mas sempre ficam cicatrizes que servirão para não deixar o ferimento ser esquecido.

É tolice pensar que se está a salvo da insanidade. Alguns de nós a atingem mais rápido, de fato, mas esse é o caminho que todos seguimos. Todos terminam sozinhos e a solidão é a mais rápida rota para a insanidade. Nenhum grito é mais assustador, nenhum barulho é mais enlouquecedor do que o silêncio.

A insanidade é tão inevitável quanto a morte. Tudo o que se pode fazer é matar o maior número de demônios que puder durante a sua vida, nem que apenas metaforicamente. Acredite, no final, esse é o seu único consolo.

Eu sei que voltarei para aquele lugar, pois não sou imortal. Mas antes mandarei muitos dos filhos-da-mãe para me esperarem. Se não posso matar todos os meus demônios internos, matarei os que forem idiotas o suficiente para se colocarem no meu caminho. E pode parecer loucura, aumentar a fila de demônios no inferno que querem me ver queimar, literalmente, mas o que posso fazer?

Esse sou eu. Dean Winchester, o insano.


End file.
